Moon Phases
https://roelhollander.eu/file/manual/zodiac-tonality/Ptolemy%20Tone-Zodiac%20Moon.png considered the 12 phases of the moon as being analogous to the 12 signs of the zodiac, with the cardinal signs representing the 4-quarter phases: new, 1st quarter, full and 3rd quarter - from Godwin]] Full Moon Category:Moon-Sun#Opposition Zodiac Equivalents Ptolemy coordinates * Cancer as the Full Moon * Capricorn as the New Moon * Libra as the Waxing Quarter Moon * Aries as the Waning Quarter Moon Slight change: Cancer/Leo Full Moon (pre/post), Capricorn/Aquarius New Moon (pre/post) :Aries/Taurus Waxing Quarter Moon, Libra/Scorpio Waning Quarter Moon :Gemini - Waxing gibbours, Sagittarius Waning cresent :Pisces - Waxing crescent, Virgo - Waning gibbous Lunar Phase Astrology * Along with Sun, Moon and Rising, lunar phases and lunar houses of the other planets interpreted through a 'lunar phase chart' with only 8 signs/houses, on the basis of the relative 'phase' between the sun and the moon at the moment of the horoscope. * e.g. a person born at midnight on a Full Moon, sees a 180° phase between Sun an moon, because the sun is effectively underneath their feet (solar midnight, 12am) and the moon is directly above them (lunar noon, variable) ::A person born at 6pm with the moon directly at it's centre-sky peak (lunar noon, moon conjunct Midheaven) is now born with a phase of 90° (or -90° by alt. convention) - Waxing Crescent Moon ::A person born at 6am with the moon directly at it's centre-sky peak (lunar noon) is now born with a phase of * Planets that co-rotate with their host star's apparent annual path will see the region of the sky the sun has recently orbited (its 'past') before seeing the star first rise (along the 'eastern' horizon), by the time the sun sets (on the western horizon) the sky above represents - moving toward its sunset * Planets that counter-rotate with their host star's path will instead see the sun's future rising before its past, with the sun setting slightly further back than where it starts each day - chasing its own sunrise (counter-motion) * In our co-rotating planet's terms: : At 6am if the moon is locally at its zenith (lunar noon) then the moon is in the region of the sky the sun will be in ~6 hours (solar noon), since the moon orbits the Earth in the same direction as the Earth rotates then all three are aligned, meaning that the moon is moving in the same direction as the Sun - they are all chasing the Western horizon (sunset) * In an opposite system, in which the Earth and Moon were both rotating counter to the sun's orbit: : At 6am if there is a local lunar noon, then the sun will rise and be moving towards its sunrise point, while the moon moves in the opposite direction. * Both cases would be a waxing moon, since the moon's orbital direction determines the phases, while Earth's rotation and orbit do not matter as much since rotation doesn't affect the moon's cycle and the solar year on Earth is around 12 times longer than the lunar month. :Both would also be near First Quarter moon's because the moon appears about 6 'hours' ahead of the sun in the 24-hour frame of reference, being halfway to a full moon (lunar noon occuring 12 hours before solar midday, at 12am). : The planetary day only set's the ascendant and houses and determines where the celestial interactions occur in your local frame of reference. As a whole, the planet can be treating as a fixed point whose rotation is irrelevant to whether the moon is full or not, with 'fullness' occurring only when the moon is behind the Earth relative to the Sun, and 'newness' occurring when the Moon is between the Earth and sun (reflecting no light to the Earth). : Lunar phase astrology puts the new frame of reference on the moon phase, dividing the zodiac not by solar months (12 houses), but rather by lunar phases (8 houses). : The sun's last becomes the effective 'Ascendant' of the moon's lunar path from New moon to full moon (can also use approximates) Links http://skyscript.co.uk/forums/viewtopic.php?t=3722&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=0. ---- }} Category:Moon Phases Category:Moon